Bionicle: Till all are one
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: A Bionicle Transformers crossover. plot will change based upon suggestions by the readers. Based around jack darby and the toa at the moment.


Gathered friends, listen once again to the tale of...the Bionicle. In the time before time, the great spirit descended from the heavens, bringing we, the ones called the Matoran, at first we were separate and without purpose so the great spirit illuminated with the three virtues; Unity, Duty and...Destiny! But the great spirit Mata Nui's brother, the Makuta, grew jealous of these virtues and cast the great spirit into a deep slumber, freeing him to unleash his shadows...and unleash them, he did.

Island of Mata Nui: Present time.

Ta-koro was in ruins, the village was sunken bellow the very lava which once protected it, only the top most spire of the guard's keep was still visible above the molten rock. From the rim of the volcano three figures looked on in despair. Toa Tahu, the spirit of fire, Toa Takanuva, Toa of Light and Jaller, captain of the Ta-koro guard. Their mourning was interrupted by the sound of quickly approaching footsteps against the rock. They turned around to see Hali, the Ga-matoran chronicler.

"Hali, what's wrong?" Takanuva asked in concern.

"Some...something weird...Ga-Koro...hurry!" Hali panted in exhaustion, she had most likely run the entire way as Puku the Ussle crab was helping Turaga Vakama move the few kanohi masks they were able to salvage from the ruined Koros. Tahu and Takanuva nodded and began to trek towards Ga-Koro. Hali and Jaller following as best they could. They passed along the beaches towards Ga-Koro and noticed odd white colored pieces of wood and strips of metal, silver in color. Hali seamed to avoid going near the materials which were washing up onto the shore and Jaller followed her example, leaving Takanuva slightly confused, Jaller had faught off Rahkshi, Bohrok, rahi, even Bohrok Kal and yet he was avoiding the wood and metal like it was a Nui Mantus.

"Jaller, Hali, what's wrong? Afraid of a little scrap?" Tahu chuckled obnoxiously as he continued on towards Ga-Koro.

"Come on, we should hurry." Jaller said uneasilly as he rushed to catch upto Tahu. Leaving Takanuva and Hali a few paces behind. Hali looked at Takanuva nervously so he smiled at her softly. Hali was one of his best friends asides from Jaller and Puku.

"Come on Hali, you braved the Makuta, I'm sure you can brave this." Takanuva said, trying to confort the scared Matoran.

Hali shakily nodded and tried to keep up with the much taller Takanuva. Unfortunately for the toa of Light, he had only been a toa for a few days and he was still getting used to his new height and hit his head into a low hanging branch he used to just walk under. He let out a pained yelp, he was still sore from having a massive door crash down onto him when he was fused to the Makuta. Up ahead they saw Ga-Koro, the village of Water. Unlike most of the other villages (asides Le-Koro) it was built around plants, water lillies to be exact, the huts were made of seaweed and vines they had harvested from the surrounding beaches and cliffside temple. On the beach was a massive broken metal structure, it reminded them slightly of an upside down broken airship but much thinner. They walked across the massive lilly bridge which connected Ga-Koro to the main island, following after Hali who rushed for Nakama's hut, outside were a number of Matoran all gathered around excitedly, even Puki, the Po-Matoran captain of the guard and well known Kohli player. As they approached the matoran cleared a path for the two toa, Chronicler and Captain of the guard. Inside Nokama's hut the turagas Nokama and Nuju were talking using bird wistles, the only way Nuju wished to talk since their relocation to the island.

A small class jar hung from the roof with a blue glowing jellyfish in it. The wooden shelves to one side of the room were covered in various jars fulls of antidotes, healing herbs and verious other medical remidies Nokama and Gahli had made or collected. Leaning against the shelves was toa Gahli, spirit of water, she was deep in thought, like something was troubling her. In the bed was an unconscious creature, slightly shorter than a toa but still taller than a matoran, it had no kanohi and black fur on the top of it's head. It's face was battered and bruised, as if they'd been in a fight. Tahu nearly recoiled in shock, never had he seen anything like that before. He had to admit though, he could well see why Hali was terrified, to him this creature was down right nasty.

"What is it?" Jaller asked as he poked the sleeping being, it sturred slightly and made a muttering noise. Jaller jumped back quickly.

"Don't know, looks ugly though." Tahu said bluntly. That one comment got him a scolding look from Gahli. Then he saw another of the creature, this one was definately female but the black garments and odd featureless mask made it hard to distinguish any further features, oddly in the room was a blue and pink contraption with two disk shaped wheels instead of legs of treads. This one muttered something in a language Tahu clearly had no clue about but it was obviously annoyed at them.

"There's two of them?" Tahu groaned in annoyance. "Just great." he added sarcastically.

"Tahu, there is only one." Gahli explained. "The second is an illusion created by the device." She gestured to the odd blue wheeled machine tahu had noticed. "So far we know her name but she doesn't wish to say much else."

"She?" Takanuva asked. "Toa Ga-er sister, what do you mean?"

"I mean that Nokama translated what she had told her." Gahli explained as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Whatever she is, her name is Arcee."

"How do we know she's not with the Makuta?" Jaller asked nervously.

Gahli though for a few moments then sighed. Jaller took this as a sign that she had absolutely no clue what so ever. The room was silent for a few seconds before a soft groan came from the bead, the illusion created by the Arcee moved closer to the other creature as they woke up, Tahu looked in shock, the creatures blue eyes didn't glow like the creatures of the island or red of the makuta, but they held an odd energy to them, like it's entire body was a heart stone. The odd creature was definately a male but a slim one of that, it began to ask the Arcee something and she answered him back. He looked at the others in the room and pressed his back to the wall, his garments were a bit ragged and dirty but that wasn't what caught the attention of the toa, a metal device was hanging from his neck and gave a faint but powerful blue glow.

Nokama walked over to the creature carefully, the others knew that Nokama detested violence and was one of the less agressive of the taraga but could still be stern. She began to explain something to the creature in the odd language and it looked to Arcee, who nodded. The creature gulped and shakily nodded before Nokama handed him a blue Kanohi of translation. The creature gulped then put the kanohi on.

"Can you understand me?" Nokama asked normally.

"Y-yeah." The creature nodded slightly. "T-thanks."

"Are you hurt?" Nokama asked in concern. Takanuva smiled softly, Nokama was probebly the kindest turaga he knew, he remembered the time when he was still a matoran and Nokama had helped him with his sprained ankle.

"Just a slight headache, I'm fine." The creature replied. "I uh...don't mean to seam rude but I don't think I got your name?"

Nokama smiled then nodded. "I am Nokama, turaga of this koro." she then looked to the others in the room. "This is Turaga Nuju, from Ko-Koro in the icy mountians, Then we have the local chronicler Hali and captain of the ta-koro guard, Jaller." She gestured to the three of them and Nuju whistled a hello. "These are the Toa; Gahli, spirit of water." Gahli waved. "Tahu spirit of fire." Tahu just grunted, making the creature give a faint smile, like Tahu reminded him of someone. "Then we have toa Takanuva, the toa of Light." At that point takanuva gave a moc bow and nearly fell over.

"Rookie?" The creature asked. This got a lot of confused looks so he clarified. "Is he new to this?"

"Uh..yeah." Takanuva admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay, I'm kind of new to my role too." The creature explained with a slight blush. "My name's Jackson Darby but you can just call me jack."

"Well, Jack," Tahu began but the name sounded odd to him. "What in the name of Mata Nui are you doing here and why?" He asked gruffly.

"Mata Nui?" Jack asked in slight disbeliefe. "Is he here?"

"Pft, no." Tahu snorted.

"Brother, this...whatever Jack is, is clearly confused by this matter, do not poke fun of him." Gahli told Tahu sternly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Tahu huffed. "Why are you looking for the great spirit anyway?" He huffed.

"I'm on a...quest of sorts, my father is too weak to do it himself, he asked me to seek out his brother Mata Nui who could help." Jack answered.

Instantly, Jack had a number of weapons pointed at him, stunning him briefly. "Uh...okay? what did I say?"

"Mata Nui's brother is the Makuta, an enemie of ours." Tahu grunted. "So go tell him that new rahkshi won't work on us!"

"Rahkshi? I'm...look, my kind are humans, not whatever a rahkshi is. My father is called Primus, not Makuta." Jack explained then pulled the metal device off of his neck, the matoran backed up slightly. "This is the Key to Vector Sigma, a powerful device from Cybertron, Arcee's home planet, I went there from Earth, My home to save a friend." He then handed the key to Turaga Nokama. "I was told to give this to a turaga who could translate or read minds to explain it to the others, uh...you see Unicron, my father's other brother is kinda trying to destroy the universe."

Nokama looked at the device before putting it onto the table and began to look through the old stone tablets she kept by the desk and found one with the same markings as the key, even a diagram of it. She studied it for a few moments then handed it back to Jack. "He is indeed truthful, the key to the ancient tomes cannot be forged or replicated, it can also only be used by a herald of Light."

"Takanuva?" Tahu geussed with a shrug.

"The key was given to that who was it's herald, not that of the mask." Nokama clarified. "Jack would appear to be that herald."

The one called arcee spoke something to jack and he looked at her then nodded. Tahu had to admit, this was getting him on edge, suddenly the illusion flickered out and the front orb on the blue and pink machine turned on, giving off a golden glow before it drove out and towards the shore. The toa asides Gahli looked stunned.

"She just needs to stretch." Jack clarified. "She's been in her hours so her joints were starting to hurt her." Tahu looked out the window and saw the machine started to shift and change until it looked like a massive toa of water. It than sat down and started to stretch and flex it's arms.

"So...she's a toa?" Tahu asked in confusion.

"No, she's an autobot." Jack explained. "She appears to be simular to your kind though, I'm guessing it has something to do with my father and uncles."

Nuju whistled something to jack and he whistled back his reply, earning a soft chuckle from Nuju before he walked out. Everybody just looked at them in confusion. The teen chuckled slightly with a boyish smirk which Takanuva had been known to give in the past.

"What was that about?" Jaller asked in confusion as he looked towards Nuju who was already halfway to the shore.

"He asked how I knew Arcee." Jack explained with a slight grin.

"And?" Tahu asked agitatedly. "What made him laugh?"

"She's my wife." Jack snorted, that earth confused looks from most but Nokama and Gahli chuckled slightly, clearly they knew what the term meant.

"er...wife?" Tahu asked bluntly, Gahli whispered something to Tahu and he gave a proud smirk. "Got some gears on ya kid."

Jack shrugged then took the kanohi off and climbed out of the bed. He pulled a odd black and silver device from his pocket and pulled it out, he pushed certian spots on it which made beeping noises as he did so, he then put it to his ear and began to speak, an enraged female voice scolded him severly, making him flinch greatly, after a few minutes he sighed and pushed another button on the phone before donning the kanohi again. "My mum's mad at me."

There was a loud explosion from outside and matoran screams, Several Rahkshi were storming up the beach and Arcee was firing blue energy from two devices were her hands once were at the makuta sons.

 **Any comments,ideas or questions about this?**


End file.
